


That Night in Willacoochee

by LovevictorO



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: AU Other, Alternate Universe, Benji - Freeform, Confessions, Hulu, Love Victor - Freeform, OTH inspired, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovevictorO/pseuds/LovevictorO
Summary: Victor could not believe that he had just done that. He had no idea what drove him to do it, well he did. But as for why he actually listened to that voice inside his head, was beyond him. Of all the things he could have done, of everything he has ever regretted, Victor feared this would be the worst one. And now what? They were sharing the room. Yet, that  didn't cross his mind when he did what he did.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	That Night in Willacoochee

"Victor, no" was all Victor heard. The last words that echoed through his mind. All he could hear and think to himself is why did he just do that? Why did he kiss Benji knowing both of them were in relationships? The possible consequences of what he had just done weighed heavily in his mind. Yet, they were not great enough to rid his mind of the words that Benji had just spoken. Had Victor been imagining the way Benji stared at him? What if everything he considered Benji flirting with him, was truly just Benji being a nice person? Of course, that was probably it. Victor had imagined all of it. But as Victor turned away from Benji, he felt the lightest, yet most warming touch against the skin of his arm. Or maybe Victor was imagining that too, imagining things was probably one of the greatest things that came easily to Victor. But how would he know for sure if he didn't turn around? So once again, Victor turned around, this time back towards Benji, and sure enough Benji's hand rested against Victor's arm. Benji was smiling at him, and Victor couldn't help but smile back. But Benji had just told him no, he had heard it. 

"Benji, I'm so sorry. I'll go down to the front desk and request another room." Victor said, and the pain of his choked voice was evident. He was holding back tears. 

"Don't" was the one simple word that came from Benji's mouth as his hands moved from Victor's arms to pull out his cell phone. All Victor heard was the sounds of a few keyboard clicks, the whoosh of the message being sent, and suddenly once again, Victor could feel Benji's touch. 

"What do you mean?", Victor began. He wondered if he heard right at the beginning. Maybe he didn't hear Benji say no. Or maybe he did. "You said no Benji, and it would be best to just do separate rooms. I screwed up."

With the raise of his eyebrow, and the slightest smirk of happiness on his face, Benji looked directly at him and said "Victor, listen. When I said 'Victor, no', I meant ‘no, wait’ because there was something I needed to do. Something I had to take care of.”

Victor was confused, Benji was not making things any clearer than before, and perhaps it was on purpose. Maybe he wanted Victor to leave and sleep elsewhere, and simply couldn’t find the heart to do so. Victor knew that the moment he finally kissed Benji this would happen. He told himself he could never do it, from the moment they first saw each other. Yet here he was having done the one thing he told himself to never do. And now Benji probably hated him. It was best to leave, Victor knew that. But he had one last question. 

“What did you have to take care of Benji? Not that it’s any of my business” Victor asked. He wanted to know, no he needed to know. 

“I needed to break up with Derek, and I did,” Benji replied. Unphased. Monotone. Like he hadn’t done anything huge. Maybe it wasn’t to him. But either way, he sounded happy. 

“Why? Why now?” Victor asked, once again asking for information that was none of his concern, or at least he thought. 

“Because Victor” Two simple words. Yet Victor knew they carried so much more weight behind them. He didn’t want to probe. Maybe Benji didn’t want to share why, and that was okay because he didn’t have too. 

“Because?’ was all Victor managed to say. He had more words he wanted to add to the question, but he was afraid. He wasn’t sure why he was afraid of the answer, but he was. 

The silence in the room after that question seemed to linger in the air. Why did he have to ask that? Victor thought to himself. Now neither of them had anything to say, and Victor felt like everything was his fault. All over a stupid kiss. A stupid kiss. One he could have avoided. Than suddenly Benji’s voice filled the air once again. 

“Because Victor, I kissed you back. And I kissed you back because I wanted to keep going, I wanted to keep kissing you. I want to KEEP kissing you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now, but I was with Derek and I didn’t know how you felt. Until now. So I broke it off with Derek over text, and it sounds shitty, but I needed to do it right away Victor. Because I want you. I want to kiss you, for as long as I can.” 

Had he heard right? Had Victor processed what Benji had said correctly or was he imagining what he wanted to hear. No, he heard right because within seconds after, Victor was once again kissing Benji, this time both of them leaning into each other. And this time, Victor had to be the one to break it off. Within a flash he pulled out his phone, and he knew this was such a shitty way to do this, but it was now or never, Victor sent a text to Mia **.**

**Hey mia, I know I shouldn’t do it this way, but I can’t pretend anymore. I can’t continue to pretend to be someone I am not. To be what others want me to be, or to be what I think others see me as. It isn’t fair to you Mia, and I apologize for taking so long to realize that. I love you Mia, I really do, just not in the way you want or need me to. And that’s because I only feel that way about boys. I apologize for doing it this way, but I would rather both of us to be happy than pretending. Forever always with Love, Victor**

Victor had just done that, and instantly after muted his phone. He felt horrible for doing it over a text. The second person to know he was gay, found out through a text. It didn’t feel right, yet it did. It felt right because VIctor did it for their happiness so that he and Mia could both be happy. Yet, it didn’t because he felt Mia shouldn’t have to find out that way. Let alone read that text, but it was done. He hit send. There was nothing else he could do about it now. With that he leaned his back against the motel bed headboard, and looked down. 

“I did it Benji. I told Mia the truth.” VIctor said,

“Victor you didn’t have to do that.” 

“No, but I wanted to, so I can do this,” Victor responded as he leaned down and cupped Benji’s face in his hands once again. 

Yet again, Victor felt the electricity flow through him as Benji touched his arms, and wrapped his other arm around his neck. Their lips met in an instant. And Victor smiled as he kissed Benji. This time they both wanted it, this time they were kissing each other. Benji was not just kissing Victor, and Victor was not just kissing Benji. And it wasn’t a dream either. This was real. He slowly moved one of his hands down towards Benji’s chest, and moved the other one from Benji’s cheek to Benji’s hair. He wanted nothing more, just to be able to kiss Benji all night, yet somehow both of their shirts had ended up removed. But Victor knew, they wouldn’t go any further. Simply kiss, as his hands rested against Benji’s abs and around his neck. While Benji’s hands wrapped around Victor’s waist. It was in that moment, that they both knew this is what they wanted. Suddenly, Benji pulled away. 

What if he changed his mind? What if he decided this wasn’t what he wanted? Victor’s mind began to race. 

“We should get some sleep. We gotta get back to Sarah tomorrow morning” Benji said as he rested his head against the pillow. 

Victor slowly eased his body flat down onto this side of the bed, yet something drew him towards Benji, and soon enough he had his head laying against Benji’s chest, while his arms were wrapped around Benji’s waist. 

“Is this okay?” Victor asked. 

“Absolutely” Benji said, as Victor felt one of Benji’s hands move to rest against his back and the other across both Benji’s torso and him. He felt Benji give his forehead a kiss as he said so as well. 

Before either of them knew it, their alarms rang. Victor woke up his head still cradled in Benji’s chest, and his torso pulled closer to Benji. Perhaps because of the way that Benji had wrapped his arms around Victor in the middle of the night. Yet somehow Benji was still asleep and Victor couldn’t help but stare. He reached quietly for his phone, took a quick picture of his sleeping angel, and as he did saw Mia had replied to his message. A quick read and he realized Mia had reacted mostly well to his coming out to her. 

VIctor wanted to get out of bed, and he knew they had to but he didn’t want to wake Benji. He wanted to be frozen in that exact moment forever. Yet, suddenly Benji woke on his own, with a smile on his face, and a quick rub to Victor’s back, and kiss to his lips. 

“Morning babe” Benji said. Without hesitation. LIke he had been waiting to call Victor that since he met him. 

“Babe huh? I like the sound of that, amor” Victor responded. Amor, his new pet name for Benji. “Are we boyfriends now?” Victor asked. A question he needed to know. 

“Amor? You can definitely call me that. As for boyfriends only if you want to be” 

“I do. I want to be boyfriends” Victor said. The biggest smile on his face and Benji couldn’t help but laugh. At how cute VIctor was. 

Within a few minutes of Benji waking up, and their conversation both of them had gotten ready. The car was loaded, and now they were driving back home, leaving Willacoochee behind. A place where they both would remember for a very long time. The entire drive home, they talked about their childhoods, their favorite things, any little thing they could think, and Victor was lucky enough to be able to drive one handed. Because the entire drive home, him and Benji held each other's hand, not letting go once. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is, as well as our upcoming series titled "Time After Time" are both inspired by my twitter coauthor @BenjiiXLV, and @Lovevictor0 (myself) since we both like to spend time thinking of possible Venji/S2 scenarios. This particular story goes out to @wierdinstaaus who requested we translate this idea into a fanfic.


End file.
